


Walk in sunshine

by DearSweetAnon



Series: Big in my own way [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: Prince Richard is a good man, which is why he agrees to go on so many travels. He does, however, find a real treasure...





	Walk in sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> We be back with more fairy tale  
> The summary is atrocious, but I don't care!!

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a King, who had three sons. The King had one desire, which was possessing the Golden Bird, which lived in the Eagle’s Nest. The King was so devoted to achieving this goal that he summoned his three sons. 

To his eldest son, Prince Herbert, he gave the task of finding the Golden Bird. The King told his heir that he must return with the bird, or not at all. 

 

Prince Herbert spent one year trying to find the Golden Bird, but he could never find where the prize was hidden, so he decided to wait outside the walls of the palace until someone came along to let him in. 

 

The King was disheartened to know that his eldest son had failed in his task, so he asked his second son, Prince Norman, to perform the task. Again he said that he must return with the bird, or not at all, but his son failed to find the bird within two years, so he joined his brother waiting outside the palace. 

 

Finally the King sent for his third, and youngest, son, Prince Richard. He sadly told his son that he must find the Golden Bird, or never return. Prince Richard was greatly afraid, for he loved his father, and wanted to prove his worth. He set out from the palace with his horse and his dog. Soon he came across a mangy wolf, who asked him “Kind Prince, will you help me? My name is Harry, and if you wash me and trim me, then I will be in your debt.” Prince Richard was a good man, so he gladly agreed to help Harry the wolf. Once the wolf was clean and neat, he said “Kind Prince, will you let me ride your horse? If you do, then I will be in your debt.” Prince Richard was a good man, so he let the wolf ride on the saddle of his horse, while he walked. 

 

After a month of travel, they came to a fortress on a high mountain. Harry the wolf leapt out of the seat of the horse and said “The Golden Bird is in this high fortress. You must be sure not to touch the golden cage of the bird however, or the guards will be alerted.” Prince Richard creeped into the walled garden, and saw the most beautiful sight. A gorgeous golden songbird, in an elaborate golden cage. He reached out to take the bird, but his sleeve caught on the cage, and the guards came rushing. Prince Richard was taken to the Lord of that land, who said “Prince Richard, you are a good man, so I will give you another chance. If you travel to the lands of my neighbour, there you will find the swiftest horse. Bring it to me, and I shall forgive you.”

 

Prince Richard and his loyal companion, the wolf, travelled for two month to the next kingdom. There they came across a stable surrounded by a deep moat. Harry said “The swiftest horse is in this stable. You must be sure not to touch the golden saddle of the horse however, or the guards will be alerted.” The Prince snuck into the stable and grabbed the horse, but in doing so, accidentally touched the golden saddle. The guards came running, and brought Prince Richard to the Red King. He passed his judgement: “Prince Richard, you are a good man, so I will give you another chance. If you travel to the lands across the sea, you will meet the most beautiful prince. Bring him to me, and I shall marry you.” 

 

It took the friends three months to travel across the sea and find the most beautiful prince. Harry transformed into an old cobbler, and called up to the prince, who was standing on the balcony, “Oh Prince, will you come down and buy these beautiful golden shoes?” The Prince readily agreed, but as soon as he fit them on his delicate feet, they were stuck firm, and Prince Richard was able to carry the Prince away with no difficulty. The Prince, whose name was Lewis, was angry at first, as he did not want to be kidnapped, but he soon fell in love with Prince Richard, and Prince Richard fell in love in turn. 

 

Once they returned to the Red King’s castle, Prince Lewis was very sad, for he did not want to marry the old and cruel Red King, and he did not want to leave his true love, Prince Richard. Prince Richard was equally inconsolable. Harry noticed his friends’ distress, so he proposed a solution. “I will take your place, Prince Lewis, as the bride of the Red King, for a week and a day. When that time is up, shout ‘Harry, my friend, I need you!’, and I shall come to you.” Prince Lewis was so grateful that he wept until they reached the Red King. 

 

Once inside the palace, Harry transformed into Prince Lewis, and presented himself to the Red King. The Red King was very happy with his beautiful bride, except for his wolfish eyes. At the wedding feast, an unlucky courtier was foolish enough to loudly say that the new Prince was so pretty, save for his awfully wolfish eyes, which caused Harry to run out of the hall and never return. At that same time, the real Prince Lewis had called for him, and so they travelled together to the Lord’s lands. 

Prince Richard did not wish to part with such a swift horse, so Harry again offered to take the place of the horse until Prince Lewis called for him. Again he was shamed for his wolfish eyes, so quickly left the hall of the Lord. 

 

Once they reached the Prince’s own kingdom, he saw his brothers waiting outside the palace. “Brother!,” they cried. “You have returned, after so long! Tell us, did you find the Golden Bird?” 

Prince Richard, since he was so trusting, happily told them that he had succeeded in finding the Golden Bird, as well as the swiftest horse, and the most beautiful prince. His brothers were so filled with rage and envy that they quickly killed their younger brother and cut him into several pieces. They chased away Harry with their dogs, and kidnapped Prince Lewis. Then they rushed into the palace and proudly proclaimed to their father, the King, that they had found the Golden Bird, and the swiftest horse, and the most beautiful Prince. The King was so pleased that he rewarded his sons richly, and did not even think to ask the whereabouts of his youngest son. To his second son he gave the swift horse, and to his eldest son he gave the hand of Prince Lewis. 

 

Prince Lewis was treated so cruelly by his fiance that he cried every day, and spent all his time sitting on the balcony, weeping. One day he felt so miserable that he said “Harry, my friend, I need you!”, and was stunned to see the wolf appear in front of him. 

“What can I do for you, my prince?”, said the wolf. 

Prince Lewis tearfully told Harry what had happened, and his friend was steeled in his decision. He left the palace and travelled far and wide, looking for the pieces of his dead friend, Prince Richard. Once he had found them, he used his magic to bring the prince back to life. 

“Prince Richard, you must return to your father’s palace. Your beloved Prince Lewis is being treated badly by your evil brother, and your father does not know you are dead.” The prince was horrified to hear this and hurried back home. 

 

He strode up to his father’s throne and said, “Father! I have returned from death to denounce my brothers. They stole my horse, and stole my beloved, stole my credit and stole my life.” 

The King was so astonished and upset that he banished his elder sons, and named Prince Richard as his heir. 

He and Prince Lewis were married the next day, and lived long, happy lives together, with their trusted adviser, Harry the wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> More weird style, but it's all gonna be weird style, so :/  
> (title from a random ass poem I found online)


End file.
